


Idols are Broke

by Nvr_Sk_to_Tll



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvr_Sk_to_Tll/pseuds/Nvr_Sk_to_Tll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the events of the episode 'Legacy', Amanda goes at night to Rebecca's grave to reflect. Her memory of a 'last night' long ago sustains her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols are Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for, of course, 'Legacy.'
> 
> For those who care to know, he title comes from the last part of Lord Byron's 'The Destruction of Sennacherib'
> 
> And the widows of Ashur are loud in their wail,  
> And the idols are broke in the temple of Baal;  
> And the might of the Gentile, unsmote by the sword,  
> Hath melted like snow in the glance of the Lord!

1994

Amanda hesitated before kneeling and placing the red roses on the grave. She had hesitated before buying them too; she had wondered if it might not be better to leave it to John to place flowers denoting deepest love. After all, he had been Rebecca's husband.

"Still," the dark-haired immortal whispered, "I loved you long before he even existed. If that doesn't entitle me, then what does?"

She had drawn her sword and let it rest,point sinking into the earth, as she knelt. Now she moved the weapon, let it rest next to the flowers. In a quick move she sat, her fingers reaching to trace the letters and numbers on Rebecca's gravestone.

"You gave me these," she smiled, remembering how Rebecca had taken her in, saved her. The older immortal had, of course, taught her more than just how to read.

"You taught me how and when to fight, when to run. And you taught me how to love. Even if I forget everything else, I'll never forget that."  
_____________________________________________________________________

****853 AD****

Amanda lay on the soft bed, eyes half-closed. She was still in shock over Rebecca's announcement earlier that day that their time together was at an end. Surely, if Rebecca thought that Amanda was ready to be out in the world on her own...

 _"If she thinks I'm ready...then why don't I?"_

The thought drifted through Amanda's mind as she sensed Rebecca approaching the room. When the door opened, Amanda sat up and watched as her teacher and lover strolled in, undressing slowly.

"Thank you for at least letting me stay the night."

"You didn't really think I'd push you out of the nest with no warning or preparation."

"How could I be sure? You were so quick to tell me I was leaving..."

"And in your heart you've known for months that the time was coming."

Amanda pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"I suppose I did. But I just...didn't want to think that you'd ever force the issue."

"I'm not forcing anything; I'm simply doing what has to be done."

"I can't leave you, Rebecca. I love you."

"As I love you. But we can't let love keep you here. Just as you can't let fear compel you to hide here on holy ground."

"You hide. You live here."

"Not always. I travel; even while I taught you I left at times; we left at times."

"But you always come back."

"This is simply my sanctuary; my place of rest. This is my home."

Now Amanda rose and crossed the room. She seized Rebecca's arm almost angrily.

"And you are **my** home."

There was something like surprise in Rebecca's gaze, and then it turned to passion. Their lips met, and it was like nothing before. They had kissed, of course, and had made love so many times. But this kiss, this lead-up to a wild, shifting struggle towards the bed, was amazing.

"I love you...Amanda, I love you..."

Amanda couldn't speak, could only shift slightly as they came to rest. Her hand slid up along the pale softness of Rebecca's thigh until it rested against the red-gold curls of the delta. Soft whimpers, almost matched sounds, escaped both immortals simultaneously. Another kiss, and Amanda traced two fingers slowly through Rebecca's softness. Moisture slicked the digits, almost enough of it to pool in the palm of Amanda's hand.

"I will love you forever," Amanda finally managed to sigh.

"That's an awfully long time."

"Not for us."

__________________________________________________________

1994

"Never for us," Amanda reiterated.

She wondered, sometimes, what was beyond death. Was it all the same for mortals and immortals? Or was everything as separate, as different, as it seemed in life? She had asked Rebecca, once, during one of their many reunions.

"All I can know, can believe," Rebecca had said, "is that we will be together with all of those we have loved and lost."

It had seemed silly at the time, and perhaps a little hopeless. Now, though, it seemed indeed like the only thing to believe.

"One day, my love. One day, we will be together again."

Standing, Amanda picked up her sword and sheathed it under her long coat.

"I've lived and loved. But I'll never care for anyone the way I'll always care for you."

And she turned, and she swallowed her tears, and she left her home behind her for the last time.


End file.
